Malfoy Mentendas, Draco Nunquandus
by Skippy
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry POtter hate each each other. But find that they are together more than ever, sadly as Draco put it. Its full of fun, Drama, Comedy, Sarcasm, Romance, and much much more.... All Harry potter fans will love this fanfic. Draco and Harr
1. Default Chapter

Malfoy Mentendas, Draco Nunquandus. First Chapter.

Her biology, possibly the most boring lesson on earth to Draco. He stared at his watch and back to potter, who was engaged in sucking up to the teachers as far as Draco thought. Now potter was the type that was plainly, a suck up, as Draco had always tried to tell everyone. But no, they wouldn't listen 

"He saved the world" one person would say. 

"How could you not like him?" another would ask. 

But they obviously weren't as…… intelligent ay Draco.

Draco was to engaged in listening to his own thoughts to notice that half the class was now looking at him, probably because their new her biology teacher , Hagrid was staring at him.

"Now I know plants may seem boring, but really they are important, and very interesting, Draco" said Hagrid tyring to sound like he really meant it (it was plainly obvious Hagrid also found it boring, but Hagrid didn't know this).

 Draco looked at Hagrid staring evilly. "It's obvious even you, ogre, think that this lesson is going no-where". 

"Well I don't think that is appropriate Draco, to be wording ya own teacher" said Hagrid attempting to be strict.

 "Oh no, what shall I do?" said Draco in a dull and sarcastic manner.

Harry hated Draco, firstly for being a mud blood hating, evil maniac, and secondly because he just got on his nerves. Harry was talking to Hagrid,

 "They kicked you out," well that's just unfair! What did you do?"

Hagrid looked solemn "well…. It was just a mistake, how was I supposed to know that the wizarding community didn't allow blast ended screwts in the building".

 Harry stared for a moment. "You let them in the building?" Harry said, strictly shocked.

 "Well yes" said Hagrid attempting to look strong about the matter. "I let'm get a peek at me fine work I had" said Hagrid looking sad. "And they told me that I wasn't ta teach you younglings Care of magical creatures no more" said Hagrid in a sob.

Harry was filled with a flaming rage. But before he said a word there was a snort from behind. Hagrid had also heard this snort, and turned to find Draco looking almost asleep. He had tried to be strong with Malfoy, but it hadn't worked and when Draco called Hagrid an ogre Harry was fuming. He stepped forward.

 Looked Draco in the eye and said "you are an ugly git, Malfoy"

 "Oh is that all? I'm surprised, thought you might have said a bad word potter! Oops! You wouldn't do that in front of ……. Ogre would you????" said Draco with a sarcastic, questioning voice.

 Harry was red in the face he was annoyed more than ever and with a small swish he kicked Draco right in the stomach, making him fall all over the pots, and all over everyone. And a SMASH filled the air. Dust and dirt covered all sight. And when it cleared nothing was left. The Bloming pots had blown all the other pots up, and everyone was covered in dust, from head to toe. 

Harry had given Draco a huge kick. Draco had fallen and hit his head, giving him a headache. He had fallen just where the Bloming pots were and when they had blown it had caused bits of pots to fly everywhere. One had hit Draco in the head, one other in the leg. He looked up to see a shelf of Bablygo plants tilting towards him. He dragged him self across the floor, and when he tried to stand he had fallen. And then, with a BANG the shelf had fallen on top of his body. A pot had hit his head and he had groaned in pain and then passed out. He woke up just as Hagrid had lifted the shelf and flung Draco over his shoulder. Draco had struggled so hard it gave him a headache.

 But all Hagrid said was "ya shouldn't be standin up, not on that leg" he said glancing at Draco's injured foot.

It was then that Dumbledore walked in the room looking quietly worried, and a little disturbed. 

"What on earth has been going on in here?" asked Dumbledore looking amazed at the mess on the floor, and even more amazed at the sight of Draco. Who wasn't looking good at all.

 Draco spotted this and decided it was time to get potter in trouble, like he deserved. "Well it was all potters fault" said Draco spitefully. "He kicked me, causing all the pots to fall of the shelves when I fell over, and look what he has done to me!" said Draco pointing out his gashes and grazes.

 Harry had tried to say something, but Draco was determined to get his saying though. "Um Professor Dumbl………"

"I don't think he can even deny it, he hurt me and wrecked this entire room!!!!!" said Draco smiling smugly. "And what are you going to about that?"

Harry helped Hagrid lift Draco up. Draco had been rude. But even so Harry had seen that his leg was badly hurt. The cut in his head was oozing blood, and looked deep to. His leg was swollen and purple and Harry wondered if he could see puss in it, he also had great suspicions that Draco's cut had been poisoned. He had tried to say sorry but Draco has been smug and cruel.

 "You're going to jail, potter" he said smiling.

 Harry looked at him, "I am not, you should be going to jail, and anyway I won't go to jail over this!!!" Harry said half yelling.

 "When my father finds out you will" Draco had said. Harry was tempted to push Draco's leg but he was interrupted when Dumbledore walked in the room.

Draco had blurted out a million insults at once as far as Harry thought. But when he had tried to tell Dumbledore he didn't mean it, Draco had burst in shutting Harry out completely. And it was then when Dumbledore had half agreed with Draco that Harry had been worried. "Professor, it was mistake I didn't mean it" Harry said desperately. Dumbledore stared. 

"You're a level 6 Hogwarts student, you should know better"." And with this I am disappointed to tell you that you shall not only have to come to detention, but shall have to work for Professor Filch for another week, along with Draco, of course". 

"But no, that's not fair, it wasn't me!"

Dumbledore walked out of the room calling behind him "it's all in the rules, I have no power over them". "I would like to see you both in my office at once. "And Draco, (Dumbledore turned around) we all know you provoked Harry" and with that Dumbledore walked up the hill and towards Hogwarts.

"No" replied Draco and struggled free from Hagrids arms. "I will not come at all" and Draco kicked Harry, and stormed after Dumbledore, but before he got there, a shrivelling scream hit the air and everyone turned their head toward Draco.

**I will write longer chapters once I have gotten at least 6 reviews. I will then write more in my chapters and get it livelier. All characters from Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling. Please review me with ideas and all. I'm thinking about love interests for the characters, and giving more description. **


	2. The start of the journey beyond

**Malfoy Mentendus, Draco Nunquandus.**

**This will be my second chapter to Malfoy Mentendus, Draco nunquandus.**

**If you don't know what the title means it says Malfoy Always and Forever, Draco Never. This time I am looking for about 4 reviews before I write another Chapter. As you all know, or should know these Characters are from J.K Rowlings books from Harry Potter.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Draco looked at the hill, he ran over it to find a small rugged body. Its messy brown hair was everywhere, and books lay all around her. Draco turned her over and gasped with horror to see this was Hermione Granger, Harry Potters best friend, along with Ron Weasley who Draco despised immensely. He felt for a pulse, but there was nothing and he heard a call from behind so he instantly turned her over, stood up and stared at the body. 

The group from herbiology had finally decided to come see what had happened. As they strolled up, Draco saw Harry run towards the body that lay beside Draco's fine Leather covered feet.

"What have you done?" he yelled at Draco.

Draco was annoyed at this, "who knows potter , maybe there's no cure, perhaps she be asleep forever, oh boo hoo potters lost his girlfriend" said Draco pleased with his quick thinking.

"Bring her back!" Harry yelled at Draco, staring wildly.

"Can't, sorry, I had my manicure yesterday, wouldn't want to spoil my nails" 

Harry stood up, he walked up to Draco and pushed him. "Bring her back Malfoy" he said smiling. "Or I might mess up your beautifully combed hair, wouldn't want that would we?" Harry stepped back and looked at Hermione.

"That was pathetic, I can't even be bothered trying to come up with something else, all I'd have to say is dummy and I'm sure you would be fully offended" Draco smiled.

Harry stood up, and half ran towards Draco, and with a mighty thud he pushed Draco to the ground. "Bring Hermione back, now" he scowled.

Draco stood up quickly and brushed himself off. He looked at Harry wildly "I haven't touched your girlfriend, you git!" "And why you think that I would have had time to considering the scream came before I ran here, I don't know" Draco's eyes had folded into a slit. 

                                                                            ************

Harry was astounded by the fact that he hadn't realised this, and that Draco hadn't thrown a punch at him yet. "I um" Harry stared at the crowed of people. "Then who did?" he said looking down at his feet.

"Well I don't know, ask Dumbledore he was here last wasn't he?" Draco had his eyes wide open, and in the morning sun his hair shone like gold. And as his hair blew Hagrid decided to cut into the conversation.

"Now look, I know this is horrible and all, but why don't you both take Hermione up Madam Pomfrey, now" and Hagrid lifted Hermione up and bundled her into Draco's arms. 

Harry wondered why Hagrid hadn't put Hermionen his arms, after all she was his friend. But after all Draco had found her, even if he was a slimy git that made Harry shiver, that he was holding Hermione. But he walked with Draco up the stairs and even opened the door for him but only because he didn't want him to turn Hermione into a toad or anything. Because there had been that rumour last year about Draco turning Colin into a toad and swapping him with Trevor, Neville longbottoms toad, but Harry guessed that was just a lie.

He watched Draco the whole time, up every stair case and every hall. Draco was surprisingly gentle and seemed to be taking good enough care of Hermione for Harry to gaze off in other places.

"Stopped looking at me have you? Afraid I would drop your girlfriend? Or turn her into a toad? Well no I wouldn't do that, not while Reeta skeeter was around that last bend." Draco turned his head towards the last corner, and sure enough Harry spotted a small beetle jumping from wall, to wall.

"But…how….how did you see her, I haven't seen you move your head or turn at all". Harry made an example of how Draco was walking and Draco stared, his eyes wide open. 

"Just sixth sense I guess, or maybe because I could see her from your glasses, who knows? Oh, and do I really walk like that? I thought it would look more handsome, exciting or dashing, you just looked like a baboon with a stick up his you know where". Draco smiled widely.

Harry had never seen Draco smile, in fact Draco had never even smiled at him, once. Harry then shrugged, turned his head and kept hurrying up the stairs. He and Draco walked with their heads towards the ground, before they realised that they had been going round in circles. Once back on track they made it to Madam Pomfrey safe and well.

                                                                                        *********

Draco had been silent for a long time whilst walking with Harry. He had seen Reeta Skeeter and decided to not to say anything too bad just in case his parents read it in the next mornings Daily Prophet. He had actually considered squashing the bug at one point but had changed his mind. He might get his picture printed and sent out to the world, maybe he could become a model, and his mother did always say he had locks of gold. Harry eventually spoke to him for a while, but then they realised they were going in circles.

Once warm beside the nursing bed that Hermione was in, both of them felt at home, and friendly. Draco didn't like this however and decided to spice things up. "Isn't she just beautiful in the fire light, Potter" he smiled maliciously. "I just feel like kissing her right now, but I suppose you might want to do that to." Draco mocked looking disappointed, but sniggered beneath his breath.

Harry's eyes widened and he seemed to look oddly disgusted. "What the heck are you talking about? I wouldn't let you kiss Hermione, ever, you might have a disease or something" Harry shuddered. 

Draco took this to his advantage, he leant his head down stared into Hermione's shut eyes, and was about to pretend to kiss her when her eyes flew open, and everyone screamed at once, including Harry who was about to throw draco to the floor.

                                                                   *******************************


End file.
